My life couldn't be more perfect
by lover of all shipping
Summary: Seth and his lover Joey are blissfully happy. Atem Seth's younger cousin is having problems with his big crush and a servant boy called Yugi. A servant child is sent to the palace because his master beats him. Seth is having a weird feeling about the child and doesn't know what to do. Set in ancient Egypt Tea bashing and a good so ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a new story and I won't be updating the others for awhile sorry. I have been thinking over and over about making another Yu-Gi-Oh story for ages. So i'm sorry for though's who was enjoying my other stories but i'll more concentrating on this story for now on. Sorry again but I do hope you'll enjoy this story! :)

Characters:

Seth- High priest - 16 yr old

Isis - priestess - 18 yr old

Atem - Pharaoh of Egypt - 16 yr old

Joey (Jou)- Leader of Atem's army - 16 and half yr old

Yugi- Slave (Future lover of Atem) - 16 yr old

Tea - Jealous princess of Japan - 16

Mokuba - Long lost brother to Seth (Slave at the beginning but all will be revealed. Including he has a spell on him since the age of 5 so he hasn't aged) 5 yr still

And oc's. I hope you'll enjoy this story it toke awhile to get this all together and I hope you'll enjoy it. It will contain Mpreg and violence there may be rape so ranked M.

So once again hope you'll enjoy and this is set back in ancient Egypt. I know the ages are young and all but these are the old days hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

It was a long day for the Pharaoh and his Priests. There has been murders all over the town including fires that started with no reason. Atem was glad to go back to his chambers to rest and to see his crush Yugi. Yugi has been working at the palace for awhile now and every since he arrived Atem was over heels for him. For his pale skin his beautiful eye's and not to mention his smile. Yugi looked similar to him with his hair but Yugi has soft features while Atem has sharp, Atem's eye's are red while Yugi's are amethyst. Atem had tan skin though that's how you can tell them apart thank Ra.

Atem entered his chamber seeing Yugi standing by the bed ready to dis-cloth him. "How was the meeting Pharaoh?" "It was the usual Yugi, And didn't I say call me Atem when we're alone?" I was teasing and he got that easily. "I know but it's just a habit of mine." He gives me my sleeping skirt. I gazed into those eyes wishing to devour his bright red lips with my own, but I couldn't I knew it might scare him and I could never forgive myself for that. "Thank you Yugi, you may return to your chamber till I need you." "Good night Atem." He bowed and left. I felt my heart thumping against my chest. I know I love him but it's harder to say it than do it.

Seths chamber:

"Joey? what are you doing?" Joey looked up and kissed me deeply, I moaned as I went hard. I hear him moaning I smirked at his erection going against mine. "I missed you today." "Sorry puppy, but you know the court. Gotta do what we have to do sadly." I kissed him again but with more passion I guided him on the bed with me and started our make out for lost time. Once we broke apart we cuddled closely I love him so much I don't know what to do without him now. "Seth?" "hmm. What is it?" "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I thought for a moment I knew my mother was pregnant when I was younger but I never saw the baby. "I remember when I was much younger that my mother had a big belly then she went thin again in couple days but. I never saw what happened." "So she was pregnant, but you never saw the baby?" "No. I was too young to understand anyways, why do you ask anyways?" He snuggled more into me. " Just curious. You don't talk much about you past so I thought i'll just bring it up." I held him tighter taking all the scents that was coming off him, It was lovely just like the first time we met.

_/ Flashback 2 years ago /_

_Open on a desert with no shade a young boy walked his blond hair was ruffled, his brown eyes were dim from exhaustion. His name was Jounouchi Katsuya but he rather be called Joey or just Jou. Joey fell to the sand tired not mention thirsty and hungry. He heard a horse close by and coming closer Joey looked up to see a Boy looking down on him. His bright blue eyes, his brown hair and his beautiful tan healthy colour skin. "Hay, im Seth do want some water?" Joey just nodded he was way to tired. He saw Seth take out his water pouch he Picked Joey up so he could lay against his chest so he could give him the water. After drinking the water Joey had enough energy to talk. "Thank you Seth. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, but I rather be called Joey or Jou." "It's okay Joey" They smiled at each-other knowing already it was love at first sight._

_/ End of flashback / _

Seth smiled at the memory he kissed Joey on the lips. Once they broke apart they settled down in each-others arms and fell into a peaceful sleep, The smiles on their faces was very promising that they were dreaming with loving future.

Yugi's chamber:

I love the Pharaoh more than anything else and yet I can never tell him! I sat down and just berried my face in my pillow feeling tears coming to my eyes. I love him so much ever since he saved me two years ago i'm greatly in his debt. Thinking over the memory reminds myself that if Atem didn't shown up I'd be probably dead by now. 'I will say it one day... I just know it' With that said I fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile but I'm back and it's time to update!

Wereteen2- thank you for you review!

And thanks for adding my story! If anyone has got any ideas for future chapters I'm happy to read them just PM me or write a review!

* * *

Normal pov:

The next mourning the Pharaoh and his priests were waiting for some of the guards to bring in a slave boy that his master gave up and sent him to the palace for a present for the Pharaoh. Atem had loads of slaves as it is but was happy for only one he mostly treasured Yugi the beautiful slave boy that turned his miserable life to a brighter and happier life.

Atem's pov:

'_why do people has slaves and then want to give them up, it's a sad thought that this slave is only 5 years old.' _

I don't know how to explain to Yugi for how much I love him. How did Seth do it? He and Joey are very good together. And yet I'm alone with only a big crush on such a beautiful angle.

normal pov:

"Seth when will the slave arrive?" "In a couple of minutes my Pharaoh." Seth and Atem has a weird sensation going down they're bodies soon as the bong went off saying the guards were here with the slave. The doors opened showing a small little figure with long black hair, big blue eyes, tan skin and clothes that was completely ripped. They little figure was forced to bow to Atem, he whimpered from pain from the sound. Atem looked at the little figure he was so small he raised his hand showing to let the little boy go.

"It's alright little one, please tell me your name?" He looked up at me with tears, my heart broke for him. "...Mokuba ...my Pharaoh" "Well Mokuba you will be staying with my servant Yugi and he will teach you some things you'll need to know." Mokuba nodded he started to shake in fear and tears kept welding up. "Thank you...my pharaoh." Atem nods telling the guards to take Mokuba to Yugi's room.

Seth's pov:

_poor kid... _he's so little and he has this life. Why do I feel weird around him we just met, for some reason I feel like I should protect him but why?

* * *

The next mourning Mokuba was giving new clothes a good wash down and was currently reading one of the books that Yugi has giving him to learn from. Mokuba didn't know why but soon as he saw that tall priest he felt calm with him. Like he should keep close to and feel safe with. A knock on the door brought Mokuba out of his reading, the person was that tall man again.

"hello Mokuba." Mokuba didn't know what to do until he built the courage up. "Hello..." "I didn't introduce myself yesterday but my name is Seth." "Nice to meet you Seth." Seth smiled the boy was so innocent almost like an angle.

"I was wondering, I don't know you very well and I was hoping to get to know you." Mokuba's face lit up. "I would like that Seth" "Good why don't we go to the garden so we could talk." Mokuba nodded and they left for the gardens. They sat and talked for couple of hours Seth was a little upset knowing that Mokuba didn't know his parents and was just given away. "I'm sorry for bring the subject up Mokuba." "It's alright Seth, you wasn't going to know." "Why would Anyone want to give you up?"

After another hour a guard was shouting to Seth saying Isis had a vision and fell unconscious. "I'll be there now. Sorry mokuba i'll see you later." "Bye!"

* * *

Okay! That the chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it!

Next-up what was the vision?

until next time bye bye! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys as you noticed i'll be only updating once a week with this story i've got my GCSE'S this year and homework so i haven't got much time for my favourite hobby.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! and thank you to though's who PM me and reviewed!

* * *

**Normal pov:**

Seth entered the Healing room where Isis was resting from a unexpected vision. The other guardians was in the room to including Atem they sat and waited for the female priestess to awaken. "Seth where were you half of the day?" "I was with Mokuba my King." Atem went over to Seth, "What have you found out?" "He's been a slave for along time, he doesn't know his parents they gave him up when he was born." "Poor boy." At that moment Isis started the wake up, everyone went closer to he side.

**Isis pov:**

How am I going to tell them about Mokuba? it will definitely cause shock to Seth. Knowing if Mokuba is his young brother with be a shock to everyone, not to mention with a spell on him the poor boy. "What did you see Isis?" Atem sat by my side I could tell he was worried. "It was about Mokuba," I noticed everyone was stunned about this and a bit confused of why. "What did you see?" "It was about his parent and his young life."

**Seth's pov:**

Mokuba? about his parents? his young life isnt he young already? "What about them?" Isis looked at me straight in the eyes, I had a feeling it had something to do with me. "Seth...I my vision I saw your mother giving birth." "What! but thats impossible my mother hasn't got a lover!?" She shook her hair. " Seth do you remember a time when your mother had a big stomach?" I thought for a moment, it can't be its impossible! "When I was much younger, Isis what are you saying?" "Seth, your mother gave birth to Mokuba long ago."

**Everyone pov**:

Shocked that the only word for it and WTF was written all over Seths face. "But Mokuba is only 6!" They all looked at Isis. "Somebody put a spell on him to keep him that age util he finds his family." Seth sat down with a sigh, he couldn't believe what Isis was saying a spell on his...Brother. It's all confusing why didn't his mother say anything to him? more importantly why give Mokuba up?

**Later the day:**

Joey was lying on the bed think about what Seth just told him. It was hard to believe but it's true Isis's visions don't lie sadly. "So how you going to tell Mokuba?" Seth sighed again. " I don't know, its hard to imagine me with a little brother isn't it." "A little yea.." Joey looked down his hair covered his eyes so Seth couldn't see them. "Hay pup whats wrong?" Seth sat on the bed and wrapped a arm around Joey's shoulder. "Seth do you want any children?" The question was shocking for Seth at that moment. "Maybe, why ask?" Joey took a long breath. "Because...I'm carrying" He looked away, He didn't want to see Seth face.

Seth was shocked yes but he was happy. Seth smiled happily and gave Joey a big hug that pushed Joey on the bed and kissed his lips passionately. "Oh Joey! i'm happy, i'm so happy!" Joey laughed and wrapped his arms around Seths neck. "I'm glad"

With all that said they settled down and fell asleep in each-others arms. Seth had to tell Mokuba about the problem and about the baby but all was happy.

* * *

oKay not a long one but please review!

Next up: darkness is coming


	4. Chapter 4

hi everyone I updated this because I was bored so I thought i'll add chapter for ya!

* * *

The next day everyone congratulated the happy soon to be parents Atem was happy he was going to be a second cosine! but there was still a problem, Mokuba they still haven't told him the he and Seth were brothers. But Seth is still shocked about the spell on Mokuba and that he's related to Mokuba! yes it is a little shocking but it show's that Seth has got a little more family out there.

"Congratulations Joey!" Ryou smiled happily and hugged Joey, he and Bakura was now a couple for about 2 years but they haven't got any children which Bakura is thankful for. (Yes Bakura and Ryou are together and Bakura isn't bad I kinda rather this way do you?) But one day Bakura hopes he can have children with Ryou and live happily. "Yes congratulations my friend." "Thank you both. Ryou, Bakura" Atem smiled and tapped Seths arm which Seth knew it meant congratulations. "Hay! where's my little buddy?" Ryou looked around and didn't see Yugi anywhere. "I don't know? maybe he's finishing something off for Pharaoh Atem." "Probably. Why don't we go and get him?" Ryou nodded. "Okay lets go" Ryou kissed Bakura goodbye and Joey did the same to Seth. "Be Careful Joey!" "You too Ryou!" "We will!" With that they left the room.

"So Seth how do you feel with the Mokuba business?" Seth looked at Bakura and Atem Seth was still confused how come his mother and father gave up Mokuba. " I'm fine. Just a bit concerned for how i'm going to tell Mokuba that we're brothers." "Its going to be fine and not to mention he's going to be a uncle he'll be thrilled." Seth smiled at Atem's statement it will be good. "Yes your right." Bakura looked to the gardens were. "Maybe we should go and tell him now. He's always in the gardens ist he?" "Yes, lets go." The three of them goes to the gardens to see Mokuba and tell him the news.

**With Yugi:**

"Congratulations Joey!" Yugi hugged Joey which Joey returned happily, Ryou was happy too that there was a group hugging. "So Yug When are you going to tell Atem that you love him?" Joey said this with a smirk Yugi turned away with now a sad face. "I can't Joe." "What do you mean you can't? Me and Ryou did and now look at us." Ryou nodded "Yeah!" "But it's easy for you two, you two aren't quite and shy like me. And I don't think a Pharaoh would want a quite lover do you think?" Joey and Ryou sighed Ryou stepped in. "Yugi I was always quite you both knew this. But after some thinking I told Bakura and now look at us we''re happy as can be." " I guess..."

**With Mokuba: **

Mokuba was sitting on the grass waiting for the lords and the Pharaoh to explain something to him, In mind Mokuba was kind-off afraid just in cause he did something wrong. He hopes not he really do the Pharaoh begins to talk. "Now Mokuba we have something very important to tell you." Seth steps in "Mokuba the other day a guard told me Isis had a vision and collapsed after it. In her vision there was a baby a long time ago and his parents gave him up. The thing is Mokuba those parents was my parents." Mokuba's eyes widened he could be related to lord Seth! well he was now! "Mokuba this maybe hard at the start like now but, I would like to take care of you from all those years I never knew you and I would like to start now. So please Mokuba let me take care of you and except who you are." Mokuba realized that Seths hands was on his shoulders and with a smile Mokuba looked to Seth. "I wound like to know my big brother." Seth smiled happily, Mokuba just jumped into his arms with silent tears running down his face. Seth wrapped his arms around Mokuba and whispered soothing words he was happy too a little brother to take care of. Atem and Bakura smiled and the two brothers hugging closely. Seth smiled he was beyond happy he hugged Mokuba tighter but when this happened Mokuba started to glow brightly...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it please review!


End file.
